Sarkofag
by cooky77
Summary: Rutynowa misja kończy się dla pułkownika ponownym przebudzeniem we wnętrzu sarkofagu. Skutki tego nie należą do przyjemnych.


Za oknami zapadał już zmierzch. Jack O`Neill siedział na kanapie w swoim własnym domu i bezmyślnie wpatrywał się w trzymaną w dłoni, opróżnioną do połowy butelkę piwa. Tuż obok, na niskim stoliku stało już kilka taki butelek, tyle że kompletnie pustych, a także opakowania po daniach na wynos. Nie chciało mu się sprzątać. Zresztą, jemu to nie przeszkadzało, a żadnych gości się nie spodziewał. Wyrzuci je jutro. Albo i nie. Pociągnął długi łyk piwa i z westchnieniem oparł się o poduszki. Wiedział, że powinien wziąć się w garść, zrobić coś konstruktywnego, jednak tu, na tej kanapie było mu tak dobrze… Nie musiał niczego nikomu udowadniać. Nie musiał się tłumaczyć i przekonywać, że wszystko z nim w porządku. Mógł po prostu siedzieć i nie myśleć o niczym. Myśli jednak wciąż płatały mu psikusa. Jakkolwiek by się nie starał, powracały w kółko do tego samego momentu. Budzi się wewnątrz sarkofagu z przekonaniem, że wciąż pozostaje w niewoli Baala. Przerażenie niemal odbiera mu zmysły. Chce krzyczeć, ale z jego gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Jest jak sparaliżowany. Tylko on i jego strach. A potem tuż obok siebie widzi twarze swojej drużyny. Widzi ich niepokój i troskę o niego i jest mu wstyd, że muszą oglądać go w takim stanie. Słabego, załamanego, przerażonego. Całkowicie zdanego na ich łaskę, a przecież to on był ich dowódcą.

Nieprzyjaciel zaskoczył ich niecały kilometr od wrót. To miał być tylko rutynowy zwiad. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że zostaną zaatakowani. Planeta wyglądała na nie zamieszkałą. MALP przesłał co prawda zdjęcia kilku budowli, lecz sprawiały wrażenie opuszczonych już od dawna. Nie wykryto żadnej aktywności wroga. Jaffa pojawili się znikąd. Niemal zmaterializowali się dookoła żądni krwi. Odwrót był jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem. Pobiegli szybko. O`Neill, jako ostatni, osłaniał towarzyszy. Wojownicy otaczali ich ze wszystkich stron. Teal`c i Carter dotarli już do niewielkich skał otaczających wrota i ukryli się za nimi, Daniel wybierał adres Ziemi. Pułkownik skręcił w bok. Zamierzał ominąć wrota szerokim łukiem i odeprzeć atak nadbiegających z naprzeciwka Jaffa. Ziemia nagle załamała się pod jego stopami. W jednej chwili stał bezpiecznie na zielonej trawie, w następnej spadał w dół. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć. Uderzył ciężko o ziemię i niemal natychmiast stracił przytomność.

Kiedy się ocknął, pierwszym co ujrzał, była wielka dziura w odległym suficie, przez którą wpadały promienie słoneczne i rozpraszały panujący wokół mrok. Rozejrzał się. Znajdował się w lochu lub innym podziemnym pomieszczeniu, wysokim na jakieś pięć, sześć metrów. Ostrożnie przetoczył się na brzuch i spróbował wstać. Był obolały i odrętwiały, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie odniósł żadnych poważnych obrażeń. Ciche chrząkniecie sprawiło, że uniósł głowę i ujrzał w drzwiach mężczyznę ubranego w krótkie kolorowe szaty. Stał wyprostowany z dumnie uniesionym podbródkiem. Patrzył na leżącego z ciekawością, lecz i wyraźna wyższością. Za jego plecami majaczyli uzbrojeni w lance Jaffa. O`Neill nie rozpoznawał symboli zdobiących ich czoła. Nie wiedział więc, z jakim Goa`uldem ma do czynienia. Bo że był to Goa`uld, nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości.

\- Cieszę się, że wpadłeś w odwiedziny, nieznajomy. - Rzekł przybyły, na potwierdzenie swej tożsamości błyskając oczami. - Hmm… Już niemal odwykłem od przyjmowania gości. To miło z twojej strony, że zechciałeś się pofatygować aż na sam dół.

\- Proszę bardzo, cała przyjemność po twojej stronie, wężu. - Odparował O`Neill.

\- I nawet ma poczucie humoru! - Zaśmiał się Goa`uld. - Cudownie.

Obserwował z uwagą, jak człowiek wstaje niepewnie na nogi i zatacza się lekko.

\- Niestety w chwili obecnej nie mogę sobie pozwolić na dłuższą pogawędkę. Rozumiesz, mam pilniejsze sprawy, ale niecierpliwie będę oczekiwał kolejnego spotkania. Wy dwaj… - Zwrócił się do stojących z tyły strażników. - Zajmijcie się naszym gościem do mojego powrotu.

Uśmiechnął się niemal figlarnie, odwrócił na pięcie i odszedł, zostawiając O`Neilla pod opieką dwóch swoich wojowników. Natychmiast okazało się, że dobre wychowanie nie jest przedmiotem ich wyszkolenia. Popędzili oni więźnia krętymi korytarzami w tempie przyprawiającym o zawroty głowy. O`Neill oddychał coraz ciężej i potykał się. Próbował się przeciwstawić, lecz Jaffa uciszył jego protest ciosem lancy tak silnym, że wylądował po nim na podłodze. Szedł dalej mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa. Korytarze ciągnęły się w nieskończoność. Przynajmniej wyjaśniła się zagadka nagłego pojawienia się wojowników w pobliżu wrót. Najwyraźniej główna siedziba tajemniczego Goa`ulda znajdowała się pod ziemią z daleka od ciekawskich oczu przypadkowych przybyszów. Zarejestrowane na filmie budowle rzeczywiście były od dawna opuszczone. Doszli wreszcie do szczytu schodów i wtedy na plecach pułkownika ponownie wylądowała lanca, pozbawiając go równowagi. Poleciał w dół schodów, rozpaczliwie wyciągając ramiona, aby się osłonić. Wylądował nieprzytomny na ostatnim stopniu. Strażnicy podeszli do niego bez pośpiechu. Chwycili jego ramiona i pociągnęli dalej.

Przytomność odzyskał w niewielkiej celi. Był jeszcze bardziej obolały niż ostatnio i miał zawroty głowy. Mimo woli zastanawiał się, ile jeszcze razy będzie dzisiaj spadał z różnych wysokości? Usiadł, ignorując ból głowy i pleców. Potem pomyślał o swojej drużynie. Czy dotarli bezpiecznie do bazy? Kiedy zorientowali się, że ich dowódcy z nimi nie ma? Czy będą go szukać?

Postanowił przyjrzeć się z bliska swojemu więzieniu. Wstał niezgrabnie, przytrzymując się ściany obiema rękami. Musiał odczekać, aż jego oddech się wyrówna, potem powoli ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Pogładził drewno opuszkami palców. Nie sprawdzał, czy zdoła je otworzyć. Nie musiał. Takie drzwi zazwyczaj zamykane były z niezwykłą wręcz starannością. Zrezygnowany oparł się ciężko o ścianę. Wtedy z korytarza usłyszał daleki odgłos kroków. Kroki przybliżyły się i zatrzymały po drugiej stronie ciężkich drzwi. Zgrzytnęły zamki. Oddech Jacka przyspieszył. Odruchowo cofnął się, przyciskając plecy do ściany. Patrzył jak szpara pomiędzy drzwiami a framugą powiększa się stopniowo. Nie planował tego, nawet nie zdążył się zastanowić, dlaczego porywa się na takie szaleństwo. Po prostu zaatakował. Do celi wszedł Jaffa. Na ułamek sekundy stanął jak wryty, mając przed sobą pustą celę. Ta chwila zwłoki wystarczyła. O`Neil runął na niego z boku, mierząc obcasem w żebra strażnika. Kopnięcie było tak silne, że Jaffa zgiął się wpół. Jack natychmiast zamachnął się prawą ręką i uderzył, wkładając w ten cios całą swoją siłę. Trafił w potylicę, tuż za uchem. To wystarczyło, by wyeliminować pierwszego napastnika. Kątem oka uchwycił kolejnego Jaffa, który właśnie pojawił się na progu celi. Całym ciężarem ciała rzucił się na drzwi, wykorzystując fakt, że otwierały się do wewnątrz. Jaffa utknął pomiędzy nimi a ścianą. Pułkownik chwycił krawędź drzwi obiema dłońmi i krzywiąc się z bólu uderzył nimi mężczyznę. Potem jeszcze raz. Jaffa wypuścił z dłoni zata i osunął się po ścianie zamroczony. O`Neill na to czekał. Bez namysłu padł na podłogę, chwycił broń i przeturlał się pod ścianę. Nacisnął spust, prawie nie celując. Trzeci wojownik nadbiegał korytarzem, kiedy obezwładniający promień trafił go w pierś. Siła rozpędu popchnęła go kilka metrów dalej, zanim w końcu wylądował na podłodze. Jack zerwał się na równe nogi i ostrożnie wyjrzał na korytarz. Błękitny promień przeleciał tuż koło jego głowy z charakterystycznym sykiem. Ostatni z Jaffa schronił się za załomem korytarza. Jack doskonale wiedział, że w tej sytuacji ma on nad nim przewagę. Rozejrzał się gorączkowo. Z prawej strony korytarz kończył się ślepo. Z lewej czyhał na niego strażnik. Ponownie wyjrzał na korytarz, w ostatniej chwili uchylając się przed strzałem. Musiał zaryzykować. Ściągnął nieprzytomnemu mężczyźnie but i wychylając się niebezpiecznie, rzucił go jak najdalej potrafił. Rozległ się głuchy łoskot, gdy but potoczył się po podłodze. Jaffa zareagował błyskawicznie. Strzelił i schował się za ścianą. Jack w tym samym momencie skoczył. Wylądował twardo na podłodze, nie mogąc złapać tchu. Ręka, w której ściskał zata drżała gwałtownie. Musiał pomóc sobie drugą. Przygryzając wargę, wstrzymał oddech i ujrzał, jak głowa strażnika powoli wysuwa się zza rogu. Spostrzegł Jacka o sekundę za późno. Trafiony, osunął się bezgłośnie do tyłu. Pułkownik ciężko dysząc, wpatrywał się w wylot korytarza, nie wierząc jeszcze, że udało mu się pokonać strażników.

Wstał powoli, czując, jak drżą mu nogi. Adrenalina stopniowo przestawała działać i znów był słaby i obolały. Nie miał jednak, na co czekać. Musiał stąd uciekać. Ruszył ostrożnie korytarzem, wciąż opierając się o ścianę. Skręcił za róg. Doszedł do rozwidlenia korytarza. Po chwili wahania skierował się w prawo, a potem w lewo. Jak dotąd nie napotkał żadnego patrolu. Dotarł teraz do długiego odcinka zupełnie pustego korytarza. Nie było żadnych drzwi. Nie było niczego. Nie mógł się teraz zatrzymywać. Musiał iść dalej. Dochodził właśnie do kolejnego rozwidlenia, gdy do jego uszu doleciał odgłos kroków. Zaklął pod nosem i zawrócił. Starał się iść jak najszybciej, lecz sprawiało mu to coraz większą trudność. Już, już miał skręcić za róg, gdy usłyszał stamtąd charakterystyczny dźwięk. Cofnął się gwałtownie i to uratowało mu życie. W miejscu, w którym przed chwilą stał, buchnął nagle ogień. Jednocześnie rozległ się głos:

\- Rzuć broń, człowieku!

Rozpaczliwie rzucił się w tył.

\- Poddaj się! - Usłyszał z drugiego końca korytarza.

Zatrzymał się pośrodku korytarza, dysząc jak po ogromnym wysiłku. Z obu stron drogę zagradzali mu Jaffa. Zerkał nerwowo to w jedną, to w drugą stronę, nie mogąc jeszcze zdecydować, jak powinien postąpić. Miał tylko zata i nie mógł już liczyć na element zaskoczenia.

\- Rzuć broń! - Usłyszał znowu.

Przełknął nerwowo ślinę. Nie udało się. Zawiódł. Teraz umrze. Ciężar porażki zwalił się na jego ramiona. Zabrakło mu tchu. Zatoczył się na ścianę. Gdyby nie wsparł się na niej, pewnie by upadł. Czuł, jak jego nogi uginają się pod jego ciężarem. „Wszystko na nic" Stwierdził. „Miałem jedyną szansę i ją zmarnowałem". Z obu stron korytarza pojawiły się najpierw odbezpieczone lance, a za nimi ich właściciele. O`Neill jeszcze raz rozpaczliwie rozejrzał się dookoła, po czym upuścił zata na podłogę i uniósł ręce w górę. Zdegustowany przyglądał się, jak koniuszki jego palców drżą. Jaffa otoczyli go ze wszystkich stron z lancami wycelowanymi prosto w niego. Był bezbronny. Był bezsilny i wściekły. Wbił wzrok w podłogę. Nie mógł patrzeć na twarze zbliżających się mężczyzn. Po prostu stał tam, dygocząc i czekał na to, co miało nadejść. Pomiędzy wojownikami przepychała się odziana w kolorowe szaty postać. Jack podniósł wzrok i poczuł, jak zasycha mu w gardle, widząc, że i ona trzyma odbezpieczoną lancę.

\- O w dupę… - Wyrwało mu się.

\- Ciekawy dobór słów, nieznajomy. - Stwierdził uprzejmie Goa`uld. I strzelił.

Impet strzału powalił go na ziemię. Pociemniało mu w oczach, ale wciąż był świadomy. Nie czuł bólu. Tylko gorąco rozchodzące się w całej klatce piersiowej. I ostry zapach spalonego mięsa. Zrobiło mu się niedobrze. Chwytał ustami powietrze jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, lecz jego płuca wciąż wydawały się puste. „Postrzelił mnie" Uświadomił sobie, tracąc przytomność. „Boże dopomóż".

Kiedy ponownie otworzył oczy, poraziło go jasne światło. Światło, którego nie mógł pomylić z niczym innym. Błysk zrozumienia na moment zatrzymał jego serce. Sarkofag. Budził się w nim tyle razy, że nie potrafił tego zliczyć. Jest tu nadal. Uwięziony, samotny, zapomniany. Niebawem znowu umrze w mękach i nawet nikt się o tym nie dowie. Panika chwyciła go za gardło. Sprawiła, że zaczął się dusić. Serce waliło jak oszalałe. Jego bicie wypełniło mu uszy, oczy przesłoniła czerwona mgła. „Cieszę się, że wpadłeś w odwiedziny, nieznajomy". Słowa zabrzmiały gdzieś wewnątrz umysłu. „Będziesz cierpiał srodze za swoją impertynencję". Dopowiedział inny głos. Baal i nieznany, kolorowy Goa`uld pochylali się nad nim. Obydwaj wyciągali ku niemu ozdobione pierścieniami palce, chcąc go udusić. Naraz zlali się w jedno, przerażające monstrum. Dwie głowy wystawały ze zdeformowanego kadłuba, a cztery wijące się niczym węże ręce ściskały cztery śmiercionośne sztylety. I oto znów wisiał na ścianie, przytrzymywany przez pole siłowe i oczekiwał na nadejście bólu, o którym zdążył już niemal zapomnieć, a który wciąż miał być jego udziałem. W nieskończoność. Zalała go fala niewyobrażalnej rozpaczy. Nie miał już sił, by walczyć dalej. Nie chciał już walczyć. Pragnął tylko, by wszystko raz na zawsze się skończyło. Daniel obiecał, że zrobi to dla niego. Więc gdzie do ciężkiej cholery teraz się podziewa? Powinien być przy nim! Powinien spełnić swoją obietnicę!

Daniel Jackson, nieświadomy burzy, jaką wywołał w myślach dowódcy, pochylał się właśnie ponad krawędzią sarkofagu i wpatrywał się w niego wyraźnie zaniepokojony.

\- Coś jest z nim nie tak. - Stwierdził. - Nie powinien być w takim stanie.

\- Poczekaj, może zaraz się ocknie. - Odszepnęła Carter.

Pułkownik leżał bez ruchu i choć miał otwarte oczy, jego wzrok był szklany, wpatrzony gdzieś w przestrzeń. Tylko jego pierś podnosiła się i opadała zdecydowanie zbyt szybko, gdy ze świstem wciągał w płuca kolejne hausty powietrza. Trudno było ocenić, czy jest świadomy. Teal`c pochylił się i wyciągnął O`Neilla z sarkofagu. Posadził go na podłodze, opierając plecami o sarkofag i delikatnie potrząsnął jego ramię. Pułkownik w żaden sposób nie zareagował. Patrzył tępo przed siebie i zdawał się nie dostrzegać ludzi przykucniętych tuż obok niego.

\- O`Neill… - Jaffa mocniej potrząsnął przyjacielem, a nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji przeniósł pytające spojrzenie na swoich towarzyszy.

\- Sir, nic panu nie jest? - W głosie Carter pobrzmiewała troska.

\- Jack, możesz wstać? Ja nie żartuję, Jack. Musimy się stąd wynosić. - Daniel spojrzał na Carter z narastającą paniką. - Nie rozumiem…

\- Może jest w szoku? - Sam przysunęła się bliżej i ująwszy w dłoń brodę pułkownika, odwróciła jego twarz ku sobie. - Sir, słyszy mnie pan?

\- Pozwól mi… umrzeć… - Jęknął w odpowiedzi. - Proszę…

\- Pułkowniku?

Nagle zamachnęła się i wymierzyła dowódcy siarczysty policzek. O`Neill zamrugał szybko powiekami i dopiero teraz przeniósł wzrok prosto na nią. Jego twarz wyrażała głębokie zdumienie, jakby widział ją po raz pierwszy w życiu.

\- Car ... Carter? - Wybełkotał.

\- Tak jest. To ja! - Ucieszyła się.

Zaraz jednak zaklęła i odsunęła się szybko, gdyż Jack zgiął się wpół i gwałtownie zwymiotował. Torsje skończyły się równie nagle jak się zaczęły. Pułkownik blady i spocony osunął się na sarkofag, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

\- Orzesz ty… - Bąknął Daniel. - Słuchajcie, naprawdę musimy się stąd zbierać. Teal`c…

Jaffa bez słowa chwycił przyjaciela za ramię i pociągnął go w górę. Z jego pomocą O`Neill był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Carter skinęła dłonią i cała czwórka skierowała się ku drzwiom. W oddali rozbrzmiewały odgłosy wystrzałów, jednak oni mogli swobodnie poruszać się korytarzami. Widocznie wszyscy wojownicy skierowani zostali do walki z nieoczekiwanym przeciwnikiem. Wejście do podziemnego pałacu strzeżone było przez dwóch wartowników, lecz Carter obezwładniła ich strzałem z zata. Drogę do gwiezdnych wrót mieli praktycznie otwartą. SG2 i SG3 świetnie się spisali odciągając większość sił nieprzyjaciela w głąb planety. Uszli jednak tylko kilka kroków, gdy pułkownik osunął się na kolana i znów zaczął wymiotować. Tym razem trwało to dłużej. Choć dawno pozbył się zawartości żołądka, O`Neill nie mógł opanowań konwulsji, które wstrząsały całym jego ciałem. Kiedy już skończył, był tak osłabiony, że nie potrafił ustać na nogach nawet z pomocą Teal`ca. Jaffa wzruszył tylko ramionami. Chwycił mężczyznę i zarzucił go sobie na ramiona jak worek kartofli. Jack nie protestował. Nie miał na to dość sił. Teraz poruszali się szybciej. Wkrótce znaleźli się przy wrotach i Carter przez krótkofalówkę porozumiewała się z dowódcami towarzyszących im drużyn. Teal`c przeszedł przez horyzont zdarzeń niosąc O`Neilla. Po drugiej stronie czekał już na nich komitet powitalny. Położył przyjaciela na przygotowanych wcześniej noszach i zwrócił się w stronę generała Hammonda.

\- Wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem. - Zameldował. - Major Carter i Daniel Jackson osłaniają powrót SG2 i SG3. Wkrótce wszyscy powinni wrócić do bazy.

\- Dziękuję, Teal`c. Co z pułkownikiem? - Hammond zwrócił się do doktor Frajser.

Lekarka właśnie pochylała się nad leżącym na boku Jackiem i podtrzymywała jego głowę. Ciałem mężczyzny znów wstrząsały niekontrolowane skurcze. Janet ze zgrozą wpatrywała się w przód munduru O`Neilla, na którym widniała wielka wypalona dziura.

\- Jak to się stało? - Spytała z napięciem.

\- Strzał z lancy. - Wyjaśnił Teal`c. - Tak go znaleźliśmy. Był martwy. Na szczęście w podziemnym pałacu odnaleźliśmy sarkofag.

\- Umieściliście pułkownika w sarkofagu?

\- Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia.

\- Rozumiem. - Kobieta odgarnęła pozlepiane kosmyki włosów z czoła pacjenta. - Jak się zachowywał po opuszczeniu urządzenia?

\- Nie reagował na żadne bodźce. Major Carter sugerowała, że znajduje się w stanie szoku. Ocknął się, lecz był bardzo osłabiony. Kilkakrotnie wymiotował.

\- Pani doktor? - Generał uznał za stosowne zwrócić na siebie uwagę.

\- To zespół odstawienia, generale. Tego jestem pewna, ale przebiega niezwykle gwałtownie i pojawił się niespodziewanie szybko.

\- Czy bezpośrednio zagraża życiu pułkownika?

\- Nie, ale najbliższe godziny będą dla niego bardzo nieprzyjemne. Oczywiście zrobię, co w mojej mocy, by maksymalnie złagodzić wszystkie objawy.

\- Oczywiście. Proszę się tym zająć.

Janet skinęła głową. Razem z sanitariuszami przetransportowała O`Neilla do ambulatorium, gdzie zaaplikowała mu końska dawkę środka uspakajającego i przeciwwymiotnego. To spowodowało, że Jack przespał następne kilkanaście godzin, nieświadomy obecności pozostałych członków swojej drużyny, którzy czuwali przy jego łóżku do momentu, gdy Fraiser wyrzuciła ich stamtąd, twierdząc, że pacjent potrzebuje teraz spokoju. Ocknął się nad ranem z uczuciem potwornego kaca. Miał wrażenie, że ból wkrótce rozsadzi mu czaszkę. Trzęsły mu się ręce i raziło go nawet słabe światło stojącej obok łóżka lampki. Taki stan trwał do wieczora. Nie pomagała nawet poczwórna dawka aspiryny, ale w końcu przykre dolegliwości zaczęły stopniowo ustępować. Carter, Daniel i Teal`c zaglądali do niego, lecz zgodnie z poleceniem Janet starali się go nie przemęczać. To znaczy, głównie siedzieli przy jego łóżku, poprawiali poduszki i przynosili wodę do picia. Był im wdzięczny, że nie próbowali wciągać go w żadne rozmowy. Nie dopytywali, jak się czuje, a przede wszystkim nie wspominali ani słowem o jego załamaniu. Następnego dnia za zgodą lekarki opuścił ambulatorium. Generał Hammond wysłał go na przymusowy dwutygodniowy urlop. Zgodził się, bo nie miał innego wyjścia. Od tego czasu zaszył się we własnym domu. Nie miał ochoty z nikim się spotykać. Ignorował telefony. Był w coraz gorszej kondycji psychicznej. Miał problemy ze snem. Najpierw długo leżał w pościeli nie mogąc zasnąć, a gdy wreszcie mu się to udało, budził się zlany potem i rozpamiętywał kolejny koszmar, w którym dwugłowy potwór ponownie odbierał mu życie. Wiedział, że i złe sny wkrótce miną. Na razie jednak musiał sobie z nimi jakoś radzić. No i radził sobie. Jakoś.

Kolejny wieczór spędzał z butelką w dłoni, gdy nagle z zamyślenia wyrwało go głośne pukanie do drzwi. Postanowił je zignorować. Intruz jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Dobijał się coraz bardziej natarczywie. Jack zaklął cicho pod nosem i poirytowany podszedł do drzwi. Otworzył je i stanął twarzą w twarz z Danielem Jacksonem.

\- Cześć, Jack… - Archeolog uniósł wysoko brwi. - Rany, wyglądasz fatalnie.

\- Co ty powiesz? - Odburknął i mimochodem poprawił opadające nieco spodnie dresowe.

\- Mogę wejść? Chciałbym z Tobą pogadać, chyba, że masz w tej chwili jakieś pilniejsze sprawy na głowie… - Omiótł przyjaciela taksującym spojrzeniem. - Przychodzę nie w porę?

\- Nie, dlaczego… - O`Neill otworzył szerzej drzwi i zapraszająco skinął dłonią. - Skoro tłukłeś się po nocy taki kawał drogi…

\- Nie odzywasz się od tygodnia. Dlaczego nie odbierałeś telefonów?

\- Może nie chciało mi się gadać? - Trzasnął drzwiami i ruszył za Danielem do salonu.

Na progu archeolog stanął jak wryty.

\- Widzę, że się tu nieźle bawisz.

\- Taaa, ubaw po pachy… Napijesz się? - Wyciągnął w kierunku Jacksona kolejną butelkę Guinnessa.

\- Nie, raczej nie. Ty chyba też już nie powinieneś.

\- Przychodzisz do mnie nieproszony i mówisz mi, co powinienem robić? - Jack ponownie rozsiadł się na kanapie. - Dobrze mi tak, jak jest. Dlaczego miałbym to zmieniać?

\- Bo to nie jest żadne rozwiązanie, Jack. Nic poprzez to nie uzyskasz. - Jackson przysiadł na brzegu fotela.

\- Tak myślisz? - O`Neill znów upił nieco napoju.

\- Długo zamierzasz użalać się nad sobą? - Archeolog pochylił się i spojrzał przyjacielowi prosto w oczy. Ten nie odwrócił wzroku.

\- Wcale się nie użalam. Po prostu chciałem być sam.

\- A mi wydaje się, że bardziej zależy ci na tym, żeby zaszyć się w kącie i nie myśleć.

\- Ach tak?

\- Tak. I niestety zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to ci się nie uda. Nie uciekniesz przed tym, co cię spotkało. To wszystko… - Wskazał dookoła dłonią. - …Też ci w tym nie pomoże.

\- Zawsze warto spróbować…

\- Tak chcesz to załatwić? Klin klinem? Jack, nie poznaję cię.

\- W tym właśnie problem, Danielu. Ja sam siebie nie poznaję. Moje reakcje… Zresztą sam widziałeś.

\- Owszem, ale zdaje się, że Janet już ci to wszystko wytłumaczyła.

\- Tak, fizyczne skutki odstawienia sarkofagu, ale na litość boską, po jednym użyciu?

-Po jednym – teraz. Ile razy byłeś w nim poprzednio?

\- Dużo. Zbyt dużo.

\- No właśnie! Jack, ja wiem, czym jest zespół odstawienia. Pamiętaj, że przechodziłem przez to samo i dlatego rozumiem cię jak nikt inny. Nie mam pojęcia, jak zareagowałby mój organizm, gdybym to ja znowu znalazł się w sarkofagu. Być może zachowywałbym się tak samo.

\- Porzygałbyś się zaraz po wyjściu, czy może byś odleciał, a potem miałbyś koszmary przez następne cholerne dni?

\- Noce, Jack. Mam zwyczaj spać w nocy, choć z drugiej strony, kiedy zasiedzę się nad jakimś wyjątkowo wciągającym tekstem…

\- Co ty pieprzysz? - Jack z hukiem odstawił butelkę. Część płynu rozprysnęła się na blacie stołu.

\- Jesteś uzależniony, stary. Uzależniony jak cholera. Prawdopodobnie każdy następne użycie sarkofagu będzie wywoływać jeszcze silniejsze skutki.

\- No, to mnie pocieszyłeś! Tylko, że ja nigdy nie wszedłem do tego draństwa z własnej woli!

\- Więc jesteś ode mnie lepszy.

\- Z tym się zgodzę…. - Wycelował palec prosto w pierś Daniela. - Lepiej żebyś o tym nie zapominał.

\- Bez obaw. Jestem pewien, że mi na to nie pozwolisz.

Na moment nastała niezręczna cisza. Obaj mężczyźni unikali nawzajem swojego wzroku. Pierwszy zdecydował się Daniel.

\- Posłuchaj Jack. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jakie to wszystko jest trudne. Przykro mi, że musiałeś ponownie przez to przechodzić. To był mój pomysł. To ja nalegałem, aby szukać sarkofagu, więc w zasadzie to mnie możesz winić za to, co się z tobą teraz dzieje.

\- Zgłupiałeś? - Przerwał mu O`Neill. - Przepraszasz mnie za to, że ocaliłeś moje życie? I kto tu świruje?

\- Przeze mnie ponownie musiałeś przejść przez piekło. Słuchaj, chcieliśmy zawrócić, kiedy tylko zorientowaliśmy się, że za nami nie idziesz.

\- I wpadlibyście prosto w ręce bardzo wkurzonych Jaffa. Danielu, przecież ja doskonale znam procedury. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że tylko dzięki wam mogę znowu siedzieć na tej kanapie. Nie myśl, że nie jestem wdzięczny. Jestem. Tylko potrzebuję trochę czasu, żeby się z tym uporać.

\- A jednak się użalasz. - Stwierdził Daniel, a Jack sapnął ze złości. - Zachowujesz się, jakby to, co się z tobą stało, było twoją winą. A przecież to nieprawda.

\- Nie jestem pewien. Byłem zupełnie bezradny, rozumiesz? Nie byłem w stanie niczego zrobić. To świństwo obezwładniło mnie, odebrało wszystkie siły. Nagle okazało się, że jestem słaby. Znacznie słabszy niż przypuszczałem. Wiesz, kiedy tam leżałem i myślałem, że znowu jestem w rękach Baala, wtedy po prostu się poddałem. Przestałem walczyć. Rozumiesz? Nie potrafiłem sobie z tym poradzić. Poddałem się!

\- Rozumiem, tylko, że to już nie byłeś ty. Sarkofag zmienił twój sposób myślenia, wpłynął na twoje osądy i odczucia.

\- Myślałem, że zostanę tam już na zawsze. - Wypalił nagle Jack i spuścił wzrok.

\- Jack, to, przez co wtedy przeszedłeś… Nawet nie próbuję sobie wyobrażać, ile musiało cię to kosztować. Jakie to odcisnęło na tobie piętno. To było… nieludzkie. Tak nieludzkie, że nie potrafię tego opisać. Wtedy walczyłeś do samego końca. Bo taki właśnie jesteś. A teraz nagle znalazłeś się w sytuacji, która mogłaby sugerować, że czas zatoczył koło, a ty nadal jesteś więźniem. I w takim momencie twoja reakcja była całkowicie…

\- No jaka?

\- Logiczna

-Logiczna?

\- Tak uważam.

\- Dziękuję za dogłębną analizę panie Spock. Widzę, że w te klocki jesteś lepszy od przeciętnego psychoterapeuty.

\- A propos psychoterapeuty, miałeś się z nim spotkać…

\- Ach, daj spokój! Co nowego może mi powiedzieć? Nie, to już z dwojga złego wolę ciebie.

\- Też tak pomyślałem. - Daniel uśmiechnął się chytrze. - Byłem prawie całkowicie pewien, że nie zatrzaśniesz mi drzwi przed nosem.

\- Ach tak? Miałem taki zamiar.

\- Wiem. Ale wiem też, że w gruncie rzeczy nie lubisz się nad sobą użalać i potrzebowałeś kogoś, kto by cię odpowiednio kopnął w tyłek.

\- I ty masz być tym kimś?

\- Jak do tej pory wciąż jestem po tej stronie drzwi, więc chyba tak. No powiedz sam, nie czujesz się lepiej, kiedy już to z siebie wyrzuciłeś?

\- Uważaj! - Pułkownik pogroził Jacksonowi palcem. - Naprawdę kusi mnie, żeby cię wywalić. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.

\- Domyślam się. Mimo to, pozwolisz mi jeszcze nacieszyć się twoim towarzystwem?

\- O ile wreszcie przestaniesz mnie dręczyć.

\- Jasne. Jeśli przyznasz, że potrzebowałeś tej rozmowy.

\- No dobra! Niech ci będzie! Może i faktycznie dobrze mi zrobiła twoja niezapowiedziana wizyta.

\- Tego też byłem prawie całkowicie pewien.

\- Daniel! - O`Neill wzniósł oczy do nieba. - Jesteś irytujący i cholernie pewny siebie…

\- Ale…?

\- Ale mimo wszystko dzięki, że przyjechałeś. Przyznaj się. Znowu ciągnęliście losy?

\- Nie. Tym razem nie. Yyy… - Zająknął się opanowany dotąd archeolog. - Tym razem postanowiliśmy przypuścić zmasowany atak.

\- Że jak?

\- No, mniej więcej za pół godziny powinna dojechać Sam z pizzą, z podwójnym serem oraz Teal`c z kasetami video.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie.

\- Niestety.

\- Czy wyście na łby poupadali? Moglibyście przynajmniej zapytać, czy sobie życzę waszego towarzystwa. Jezu, jak ja z wami do tej pory wytrzymywałem? Jesteście gorsi niż stado szarańczy… - Pułkownik nerwowo rozejrzał się po mieszkaniu. Zatrzymał wzrok na pustych opakowaniach po chińszczyźnie. - Z podwójnym serem?

\- Dokładnie.

\- I po raz dwudziesty siódmy będę musiał oglądać „Gwiezdne wojny"?

\- Nie tym razem. Teal`c postanowił zmienić repertuar.

\- Serio? Więc co to będzie? „Star trek"?

\- Nie.

\- A co?

\- „Planeta małp".

\- Nie!

\- A jednak. Wizja ewolucji jednego gatunku i jego wyższość nad gatunkiem dotąd dominującym wyraźnie zainteresowała naszego przyjaciela. Masz tu gdzieś jakąś kawę? - Daniel wstał i nie czekając na odpowiedź ruszył w stronę kuchni.

O`Neill patrzył za nim z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach. Przez ostatnie dni brakowało mu tych absurdalnych rozmów z archeologiem. Do diabła! Brakowało mu całej drużyny. Musiał to przyznać choćby tylko przed sobą. I wcale nie miał im za złe, że się o niego martwili. To było nawet miłe, choć czasami bywało irytujące. Cóż, tacy właśnie byli jego przyjaciele. W dodatku przynosili ze sobą pizzę. Tak. Podwójny ser zdecydowanie przeważył szalę. Czując zapach kawy, uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej. Pierwszy raz od tygodnia. Niezawodny znak, że powoli zaczął wracać do normalnego życia. Tego właśnie potrzebował. Dokładnie tego. I niech szlag trafi psychoterapeutę!


End file.
